Chainsaw My Heartstrings
by RageInBloom
Summary: Your typical Gears of War fanfic. Raven is a sniper who gets her way into Delta squad and adores Marcus Fenix, despite his constant refusals. Lots of violence/fightin. Set at the end of the first game. Will probably follow the story of the second.


**A/N Hey all, just a little note to say sorry it's short. I'm still trying to figure out how to introduce my character in a way that'll work and sort out some of the Gears stuff. I got the next bit mostly written., but wont upload it till it feels right. So hopefully within the next week it'll be up. If you like it or wanna help out, leave a comment. If you hated it, ah well. Can't please every one.**

Nothing could compare to the feeling of satisfaction that filled Marcus, Dom, Cole and Baird as they finally got to sit back and watch the grub holes be filled with a cleansing fire. Baird lent back and rubbed his sore shoulder from firing the choppers gun at RAAM for the past ten minutes. "What I could really go for right now is a cigarette and a good fuck from a beautiful woman."

Cole laughed. "I hear that."

Dom smiled and sighed. "All I want is to see my wife again and just get to hold her." his eyes misted at the thought. "Be there with her and smell that gorgeous perfume she knows I love." his eyes darkened. "When I find her."

Cole and Baird chuckled. "Yeah, sure Dom. All you want is a hug? We know you wouldn't mind a conjugal visit." Dom returned from his dark revere and grinned slyly.

Marcus groaned and took off his bandanna, scratching his head soothingly. "I'll just settle for a beer and a bed."

Dom raised his eyebrows. "Really? You aren't interested in a little female relief? You were in that cell for a long time. It'd do you some good, man."

Marcus smiled and chuckled. "As charming as the fairer sex is, I've found that they're only a distraction and complication. This dogs too old to chase tail."

The guys all booed and laughed at him.

Cole grinned. "Not even Miss Stroud?"

Marcus thought of Anya. The blonde hair, blue eyes and beautiful face he'd known for years. "No, not even her." He'd resigned himself to the fact that though they worked together, it just wouldn't work. They were too different. She, though fiery and loyal, was too refined for him. And he could die virtually any day out of the week, he didn't want to get involved if it'd just leave her alone and heart broken. He couldn't let her take that risk.

Baird got up and walked to the pilots. "So where we headed? Another adventure I hope." He added sarcastically.

The pilot's laughter was distorted under his helmet. "No sir, you boys are headed back to bass camp. Hoffman's orders."

Baird was stoked. He turned back grinning. "Hear that fellas! We're in for a little R and R."

Cole snorted. "It's about time."

Dom laughed and sighed. "I gotta say man, it's about time. I love my job, but over 2 months of solid duty is more than enough."

Marcus watched the guys as they chatted about what they were going to do first when they reached camp. He smiled to himself, put his bandanna back on, rested against the wall, lancer in hand and dozed off.

The first three days of rest were none existent to Marcus. The dead slept more restless then he. They had arrived around 1700 hours and shown to their rooms in the main building in the base. Marcus hit his pillow and the world ceased to exist. Memories from past fights usually haunted his dreams, but his sleep was so deep nothing could touch him. He woke just before lunch with Dom knocking on is door.

"Marcus? You gonna function today?"

Marcus grunted resentfully and got up out of bed. "Yeah, yeah. What's on the agenda?"

"Hoffman want's to talk to Delta squad."

He scoffed. "And what, congratulate us on all our success?"

"Heh, I doubt it Marcus. From the sounds of it, we're not finished."

The weights that had been removed for over 52 hours of sleep came crashing back down with a vengeance. "You mean….It's still not over? Even after the light mass bomb?"

Dom shook his head. "I dunno. I sure as hell hope that's not it. But it just sounds like they want us to do more."

"I….give me a minute. I'll get dressed."

Dom nodded. "I'll meet you outside. Oh, and make yourself look pretty," he added with a grin. "We may be getting a new member."

Marcus groaned with a sneer. ~_Great, another freshie._~ He had to hand it to Dom though, he still, even with his wife missing, managed to was hard for Marcus to do before the war. Now it was damn near fucking impossible.


End file.
